Sufrimiento
by Okami Moony
Summary: Ambientado en Luna Nueva. Carlisle se entera de que hay pocas posibilidades de salvar a Edward, y eso le provoca un dolor insoportable.


**Fic ambientado en Luna Nueva, en el capítulo _La carrera,_ cuando Alice le dice a Jasper por teléfono: "_Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las posibilidades son escasas..."  
_Quiero hacer otro en donde se vea la reacción de todos los Cullen cuando se enteran de que Edward se ha ido a Volterra para que le maten.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Llegué a casa después de la caza. En cuanto vi que Jasper estaba ahí, andando inquieto de un lado a otro del salón, me empecé a poner nervioso. Si Jasper estaba así significaba que había novedades respecto a Edward. Aún no había asimilado que se hubiere marchado a Italia a que le... destruyeran. No quería creérmelo, y no podía.  
Jasper seguramente tenía noticias nuevas. Aunque no lo necesitase, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme aunque fuese un poco.

–Hola –saludé a Jasper con voz apagada.

De repente, le tuve frente a mí.

–Carlisle, ha llamado Alice –me dijo algo ansioso, e incluso cohibido. Contuve la respiración.

– ¿Y…?

–Bella y ella están de camino a Volterra, y harán todo lo posible para que Edward vuelva. Pero… –calló unos segundos. Mi ansiedad aumentó, y el rostro de Jasper adoptó una expresión triste–, Alice no está segura de que puedan conseguirlo. Cree que no llegarán a tiempo.

Me tuve que sentar en el sofá porque sentía que las piernas me empezaban a fallar. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y mandó olas de tranquilidad, pero eso no me ayudó. No podía pensar en que pasaría si, como ha dicho Jasper, no llegaban a tiempo. Me estremecí y me entró un miedo horrible. Miedo a la pérdida, miedo a que Edward no regresase, miedo a no volver a ver a mi hijo…

No, no, no. No podía imaginármelo, me causaba un dolor insoportable. Tenía que hablar, lo que fuese, con tal de desvíar mis pensamientos.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Emmett? Fue a buscarle... –le dije a Jasper con voz débil

–Tengo que llamarle y decirle que regrese ahora mismo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Si Edward le ve, actuaría más deprisa.

Suspiré pesadamente. Me consumía el dolor poco a poco. Sentía que ya nada importaba, salvo la seguridad de mi hijo. Desearía ir a Italia y entregarme yo, así podría salvar a Edward. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerle con vida.

Jasper me pasó el brazo por los hombros para consolarme. No me daba cuenta de que él también lo estaba pasando muy mal. Agradecí su contacto, no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

–Harán todo lo que puedan –murmuró–. Y no se conformarán con volver sin él. Bella debe hacer que Edward la vea antes de que actúe. Está en sus manos.

Entonces, me di cuenta de otro detalle.

– ¿Y qué pasará con Alice y Bella si no… lo consiguen? –susurré sin fuerza en la voz.

–Alice me ha dicho que volverían enseguida –tuve la sensación de que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a mí–. Y no les ocurrirá nada, estarán a salvo.

Eso es lo que Alice le había dicho para tranquilizarle. Pero yo sabía más: los Vulturis no atendían a razones, y también las acusarían como cómplices de Edward. Pero tal vez pudiesen escapar a tiempo, a lo mejor ni siquiera sabían que ellas estaban ahí. Puede que Jasper tuviese razón.

De momento sólo podía pensar en que pasaría con mi hijo.

Mi hijo.

Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y respiré entrecortadamente, no podía soportarlo. De repente me sentí muy vulnerable, indefenso; como si cualquier cosa pudiese acabar conmigo en ese mismo instante. También sentí la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar. Me entraron ganas de llorar, de poder desahogarme de alguna forma. Tenía esperanzas, eran débiles y casi inexistentes, pero las tenía. Sin ellas sé que me derrumbaría del todo.

Jasper me frotó el brazo. Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio en un ambiente cargado de miedo, tristeza y ansiedad.

–Lo conseguirán, Carlisle –me dijo con voz dura dominada por la inseguridad–. Alice y Bella traerán de vuelta a Edward, a mi hermano. Y los tres estarán a salvo.

Quise asentir, pero no pude. No podía ni quería darle, ni a él ni a mí mismo, falsas esperanzas.

– ¿Y si… no… llegan… a tiempo? –conseguí articular.

Jasper me miró, y sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento: sufrimiento por no saber si volvería a ver a su hermano y a su Alice. Era un sufrimiento similar al mío, yo también tenía miedo de no volver a ver a mi hijo, a mi hija... y a Bella, que también la hubiera contado como hija_._

–No digas eso –contestó–. Pronto todo habrá acabado.

Me apoyé en el hombro de Jasper.

No podía imaginarme el dolor que me produciría que matasen a Edward. No podía, así de simple. Mis fuerzas flaqueaban a cada segundo que pasaba, me sentía más débil que nunca. No soportaría vivir el resto de mi existencia sin él. Le necesitaba.

_Por favor, Bella_. Pensé para mis adentros. _Por favor, tienes que salvar a mi hijo._

_

* * *

_**Es cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado ^^**_  
_


End file.
